Bella Swan AKA The Same Girl
by MissPoisonedAddiction1
Summary: Total AU. Jacob and Paul were like brothers; they shared almost everything. Until Bella. Now the two must compete to win her heart but will it be enough to keep the bond between them? Or were they not meant to share? Rated M for language and... stuff.
1. Bella Swan Returns

_'You're practically brothers,' she murmured softly, eyes melted chocolate, tears falling relentlessly. _

_Like moths to a flame, they came to her, their whole destined lives wrapped around her little finger. _

_This would be the death of them. All three of them._

**Let The Games Begin**

* * *

><p>Paul and Jacob shared simple things. As kids, they shared a bright red fire truck.<p>

Still those kids, they shared the same passion for dinosaurs.

And then shared the disgust for girls with 'cooties'.

As teenagers, they shared the love for gritty rock music, fixing cars and riding bikes.

Shared jobs, mowing lawns.

Avoided the cougars husband next door.

But the one thing that absolutely made them determined to be selfish this one time was a certain girl with brown hair, chocolate eyes and a pale complexion that—when compared to theirs—caused their hearts to simultaneously skip beats.

She was beautiful.

Her name made both of their mouths curve around it deliciously.

Both in unison called out at the single moment she came through the doorway of Billy Blacks back door;

"Bella-

"Swan?"

She looked up, met both of their eyes and smiled.

They turned and shared a look, one that clearly stated this was not only a battle of wills, but a test of their friendship.

All for the same girl.

They would _not_ be sharing this one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So<strong>_**?** What'd you think? Of course I will continue this as well as finish the **HTLWW** fic, but for now, I thought I'd put this up and wait.

First; Bella is **NOT** a slut.

Second; I was going to use Embry (_drooling_), but I like Paul's attitude better.

THIRD! And most important; _none_ of these characters are **mine**, nor is the **Twilight Saga**.

Review?


	2. Learning How To Keep

_At her silent request, he found himself imobile even though she had asked him to leave._

_He realised, with a fire burning inside him, that he could never leave her. _

_Whether she knew it or not..._

_She was **his**._

**Learning How To Keep**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

Seriously? Bella was home?

This was beyond awesome—mainly because she was grown up and had boobs and an ass that I would have absolutely begged to bite on... But also because this meant I'd get to hang around with an actual girl.

Don't get me wrong. Plenty of the res girls bent over backwards to catch my eye, but they were _so_ not her...

She had a way of digging her claws into you. Deep. So deep you wondered how she even managed it with those small hands. And then asked how long they had been there.

And yet here she was, no less then 20 feet away, and I had trouble breathing. Or functioning altogether, either one.

* * *

><p><em>She poked the tongue out the side of her mouth, eyes narrowed into near slits as she concentrated on reading her book; Where The Wild Things Are.<em>

_Jacob rolled his eyes as Paul made about the wittiest remark a child could at the age of six._

_"If you look at it any closer, I'm pretty sure it'll explode," he told her seriously as he crashed his red Toyota toy car into Jacobs SUV silver van. Jacob blew out a sigh and continued to make tire tracks in the soil beneath him, glancing over to Bella and smiling when she met his gaze._

_Then Paul abruptly threw his toy car at Bella's head and stormed off inside, complaining about cooties and gross girls._

_Bella stared open mouthed at the ground before she burst into tears and Jacob felt so bad that all he could do was stare at her and try not to cry as well. She was only a year older then them both, but that had to hurt, and if positions were swapped, he was pretty sure he'd cry too._

_He stood up, brushing the dirt off his knees and did the only thing that could fix a serious boo-boo like this._

_He kissed her forehead and told her she smelled pretty._

* * *

><p>I was brought back from the past when my father called my name, my almost-brothers name following soon after. We shared yet another glance before travelling inside, and I felt myself grinning stupidly at Bella as I strode past. She blushed and looked away.<p>

_Awh, damn._

I felt my heart pick up a pace or two before Billy ordered us to do the dishes while Charlie started the bonfire. We both groaned and rolled our eyes, but I rolled up the sleeves of my plaid-sleeved-shirt all the same and ran hot water into the sink, pouring a spittle of bright green dish-washing liquid into the boiling water.

Paul and I stared out the window above the sink in silence, our minds—well my mind was—full of Bella. And there she was. She was watching Charlie gather the wood and laughed when he complained about splinters.

From the dim back-porch light, she simply glowed beauty, radiating to a point where I was blinded by it. Dark chestnut waves just past her shoulders, her lips plump and pink, eyelashes touching her cheeks every time she blinked and I could not help but wonder what her lips would feel like on my—

"Dude!" Paul cried, the hot water overflowing. I quickly shut off the tap and stared at it like an idiot.

We _both_ stared at the dripping head of the tap for what seemed forever.

"I get it, man," he said, and I hadn't noticed his gaze had gone back to the girl who was raised with us.

She had her back to us and I couldn't help but bite the inside of my cheek—those denim jeans left a truckload for the imagination; what was underneath came to mind almost instantly.

"Yeah," was all I could manage because honestly, what else could I say?

"Fuck off, she's mine," didn't seem to qualify as polite.

But I had patience on my side. I could wait... But not if Paul made the first move.

We went back to the dishes just as the smell of burning gasoline filled my senses. I passed Paul the soapy plate and grit my teeth.

This was the first time we had done chores without exchaning laughter or complaints.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How did I do?<strong>_ Too _short_? Meh. It was originally going to be a one-shot.

Paul's view is up next, and remember this fanfic IS rated M for a reason...


	3. The Other Side Of A Coin

_"This was your choice," he snarled._

_"Not mine."_

_When her eyes watered he figured he'd already lost this battle._

_She always got to him._

**_Always._**

**The Other Side Of A Coin**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul<strong>

Bella-fucking-Swan.

Hells Bells.

The bitch on heat.

Well, not a bitch.

Sex on a stiiiick.

All of that combined. She was the type of girl who made your jeans tighter with just a swing of her hips or a bat of an eyelash.

And her body was practically begging to be touched.

I had to keep my cool—a guy like me didn't have the reputation of a "Oh, God" for no reason. I barely remembered the last chicks name... Sally? Some shit like that.

Anyway, this was a three-typer girl.

The kind you bring home to your mother; if she's not drunk, that is.

The kind of girl you want to fuck on every available surface.

And the kind of girl who needed sweet-talking. In other words, a sweet-tooth that needed yanking.

This girl was important to me, believe it or not. Ever since I was a kid, she was the one.

Always.

And when I looked over and saw Jacob staring at her through the window in the exact same fashion I felt my possessive streak run pure and true.

Hell no.

* * *

><p><em>Paul and Bella were walking to Jacobs—what with them being old enough (seven for Paul, eight for Bella) to go around by themselves and only living around the block—with stones in their hands. Paul skipped the rock down the road and Bella attempted it, but ended up skipping it once where it bounced off the pavement and hit someone's car with a loud ping.<em>

_Paul held back a chuckle at the sad look on her face and stood next to her, making sure her fingers merely touched the stone before he bent her wrist back and told her to snap it forward gently._

_She did and then there was a kind of thump, a soft audible thump. She gasped, eyes watering as she realised she had just hit a bird—knocking the tiny thing from its nest on a high branch. Paul stepped forward slowly, and found the bird to be startled, it tweeted twice before looking around wildly and Paul knew it was most likely going to die out here, on the ground. Remembering that if a mother cat smelled humans on its kitten, it ate it, so he pulled the sleeves of his jumper down and picked up the injured bird, carefully cradling it as he climbed the tree and put it back in its high nest._

_When he came down, Bella smiled at him and he snapped with an angry "What?"_

_She kissed his cheek, watched the russet tan turn pink and said "You're nice."_

* * *

><p>Coming back from the memory, I noticed one of two things. One, the front of my shirt was wet and two, me and Jacob were both staring at Bella yet again. God, she was adorable. She looked down at the pendant she wore around her neck and I noticed it was an old-school clock thing. As I said, a-fucking-dorable. Looking back at the dishes I packed them away and looked at Jacob as he emptied the sink.<p>

The silence hurt a lot, and I knew this was some bullshit, but come on.

She was one of us. Or was going to be with one of us.

Either way, she was mine.

Shooting a glare at Jacob, I twisted the dish-cloth and lashed forward, hitting the middle of his back almost pitifully soft, but he jerked anyway in surprise. He turned slowly, raised an eyebrow, smirking and I smirked back.

With my hand raised, I faced my palm up and with two fingers I gestured "come and get me."

It. Was. On.

* * *

><p><strong>Paaaauls<strong> chapter was shorter then Jacob's. Oh, but I looooove Jacob. Tell me if this tickles your whiskers, people.


	4. Not An Update! AN

Hello, readers. I apologize in advance and for the past about my updates and errors. Here's the tricky part I have to get to-I am currently unhappy with my fanfictions. That's the real bullet I've been biting for a while now. However, I will NOT be removing them. I feel each of you deserves to come back and read them freely. What I am doing, however, is making a new account and editing, re-doing and tidying my previous fanfictions. This is the only less-mess method I could come up with. I can't promise you they will all be finished, but I promise you I will try my hardest.

Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee if this fanfic will be updated before the new account.

On that note, I cannot thank all of you enough for your reviews and support. Each one means so much to me and I need to give credit for that. As for all those pesky banners I promised, I'm afraid I've lost them due to a mishap with my laptop (and by mishap I mean I've lost them and tried making new ones and the amount of unfinished banners is nothing short of horrifying) but as with new things, I believe a new account will provoke me enough to do something. Anything, really.

As for the new account I've been mentioning I don't expect it to be up and running for a couple of weeks (maybe months if I'm in bad shape) but I will get there. Thank you for staying with me so long and I hope you'll stick with me for a while longer.

Much love.


End file.
